Insanity SE Next Generation
by WizardofBio
Summary: It is a normal, cool day for Kirin. She is with her friends when madness appears in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**INSANITY**

**AN**- Hello, all! This is an idea I have planned out for a while. I know OC stories can be confusing, annoying, or lame. I have tried to make this as interesting as possible, but I know it will probably have flaws. I also wrote this to practice with the Soul Eater characters for future stories. _Constructive _criticism is welcome, but please be polite. Also, my 'd' key is sticking, so there may be a few missing 'd's. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Mo-om! I'm hungry!" Kirin said lazily, letting her pointed teeth show.

"Yeah, Maka, I'm hungry, too. Why don't you-" "MAKA CHOP!" said mother yelled, slamming a thick novel down on her husband's head.

"Jeez, Maka... we're just hungry." Soul moaned, rubbing his sore cranium. "Then make your own food!"

"Men don't do that, Mom." Kirin mumbled, a stereotype clear in her voice.

"No, **uncool** men don't do that. Cool guys casually convince the woman to cook to do so."

"Sure, dad. Plus, it's your night to cook." Kirin said blankly.

"I know. I'm just messing with your mother, who can't seem to take a joke." Soul said, standing up. He walked into the kitchen, ruffling his wife and daughter's hair on the way.

Maka smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

Kirin rolled her eyes and murmured, "So uncool."

"Kirin, sweetie, don't you have a basketball game with your friends to go to?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'll go so you two can have some alone time." Kirin sighed, heading towards the door.

"Love you too, Kirin." Soul replied lazily.

"See you later." Kirin said, sighing.

* * *

Kirin ran down to the basketball court,trying to get there on time because **someone** would implode if she was late. She turned into the court to find a quite chaotic sight.

"Blue Star's a shorty! Shortyshortyshooorrrtttyy!" Pink Star teased, holding the basketball above her head where said midget couldn't reach it.

"GAL! HOW DARE YOU WEAR SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL-!" aforementioned **someone** shouted.

"Bram! I can wear whatever the heck I want! You're not my father!" Gal yelled.

Kirin scanned the court for the extremely timid Ariadne. She found her cramped under the bench, hiding from the terrorizing Pink Star.

"KIRIN! YOU ARE PERFECTLY ON TIME! Now you can tell my sister how atrocious she looks!" Bram yelled, throwing his arms into the air from frustration.

"Gal, your outfit is throwing your brother into hysterics. Please stop wearing such 'atrocious' outfits." Kirin said, rolling her scarlet eyes.

Ariadne suddenly appeared behind Kirin, still hiding from the blue-haired she-demon.

"Hey Ari."Kirin said, sighing.

"H-Hello, Ki-Kirin. H-How are y- Aieeee!" Ariadne stuttered before being attacked by Pink Star.

"Sup, Tiny Tits?" Pink Star said, smirking (1).

"P-P-Pink S-Star... pl-please g-get off of m-me. I d-don't w-want any t-t-troub-ble." Ariadne said, tears forming in her blue eyes.

" Pink, get off. You heard her." Blue Starsaid grumpily, obviously upset that he had been teased about his height.

"I said **get off**."

* * *

A/N-

(1) I thought about this,and decided to add this in. Please tell me what you think about adding in Soul Eater references.

HOORAY! I love this idea. I have it all written, but I can't upload them because of the excessive homework I keep getting. I will try to get the next chapter online by next week, but don't get too mad if I don't.

Information for those who need it

Kirin is the only daughter of Maka and Soul

Bram and Death the Gal are twins, the children of Liz and have a brother, but he won't be too important to this story.

Pink Star is the older sister of Blue Star, and they are the children of Black Star and Tsubaki.

Ariadne is... I'm not going to tell you yet...hehe... but she has a sister.

If I get more reviews, my email will bother me more,and I guess I will _have_ to update, so please review!

~Cicimay1


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all.

So, I noticed that I got one review... and that made me happy. Thanks to **emanresusdrawkcaB**, (did I spell that right?) for their review! Clever username, by the way.

So... let's try for two more reviews for next chapter? Even one? Please?

Sigh, I'll probably update on Monday anyway...

Disclaimer: I only own the children of the people who I don't own! :)

* * *

Last chapter...

_"I said __**get off**__."_

* * *

A wave on green and black energy rippled out from Ariadne, pushing everyone away.

Kirin gasped and yelled,"It's Tikal!"

Blue Star froze, trying to remember what to do when **she** showed her ugly face.

Green chakra encircled him, preventing any movement. Pink Star was in a crumpled heap against a cement wall,a trickle of blood leaking from her head.

"Pink!" Gal said, hurrying over to her.

**~~BLUE STAR POV~~**

It felt like a million rusty chains were digging into my sides. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of that special place.

When I opened them again, I was in a circular room. I was on the half that was painted bright blue, like my sister's hair.

The other half was split in three,and each compartment was surrounded in glass walls. The left one was lazily painted a range of greens and blacks. The center was clear, and the floor was a pool of purplish gray liquid. The right section was delicately painted pink, with white decorations on the bottom.

In the outer sections, there was a chair with a person in it. The chair in the right section was orange, and the top was curved like a katana tip. The person in it was lazily drooped over the arms of the chair,snoring peacefully. She had a curvy body with pale skin. Her blond hair was pulled into a pony tail with the bang falling over half of her face. She had on an orange dress that went to her hip before falling to the left. Underneath were white shorts. The right shoulder of the dress was made of a metal armor-like structure, and the other was a thin strap that was very thin.

In the left section, the chair had jagged edges, like a saw. The person in it was sitting upright, evilly smirking at me. She had the same body and dress on as the other girl, but her skin was paler and her dress was green. Her dark green hair was also in a pony tail, but her bangs completely hid her eyes.

"Tikal... what did you do with Ariadne?" I growled, walking up to the green section.

"I only helped her defend herself. Polli over there was ignoring the situation, so I fixed it." the smirking girl said.

"Bring her back!" I said,slamming my hands on the glass. The glass shot out little spikes,and I jumped back.

"She will come back when she has let go of her anger." Tikal said, grinning so that her mouth reached her ears.

I ran over to Ariadne's section and pounded on the glass. There she was. Ariadne. Floating in a pool of murky liquid.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up when Pink Star is dead. Then her fear will be gone." Tikal said, waving her hand dismissively.

I gasped, and then shouted at Ari. "Wake up! You're gonna kill her!"

As I began to stop shouting, Ari's eyes opened. Her dark blue eyes looked at me worriedly.

A crack appeared in the glass, and Tikal ran over to where her section met Ari's. "This shouldn't be happening! The only one who can help her is...oh..this is bad..." she said, walking to her seat and plopping back down.

I punched through the glass, sending shards into the liquid. I knew that I needed to break the wall completely. Every time Tikal had taken over, Ariadne had only been half way into the liquid. But now, I feared for her safety. And her sanity.

I smashed the glass in and stuck my head into the sector. A flood of memories swept over me. Memories of dark shadows creeping towards me. A tall, thin man with pink hair crying in a corner as a short blond tries to cheer him up. A creepy voice and a snake. "You are an experiment. The daughter of black blood. Have fun."

I shook my head and reached out for Ariadne. I pulled at her hands,but she wouldn't budge. I fell to my knees and grabbed her torso,pulling as hard as I could.

Ari was crying now, tears spilling into the water. Our eyes met and she said something I couldn't make out. Then, she came flying out of the pool. We tumbled into the opposite wall, getting tangled up in each other.

SHe collapsed on me,and we lay there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"NOO-!" Tikal started to say, before collapsing on her chair and passing out.

Ariadne was covered in a purple film, and she looked like she would pass out at any moment.

"B-Blue Star... y-you came f-for me.." she stuttered, embracing me.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I said, hugging her tightly, "We should head back."

She nodded,and started to say something, but I was already disappearing.

**~~ARIADNE POV~~**

"I love you, Blue Star." Ariadne said as he left. It was the first sentence she hadn't stuttered in for years. And no one was around to hear it.

* * *

AN: Awwww... poor Ariadne. He didn't hear her...

Does everyone understand this? So, Ariadne was born to Chrona and Patti, and Chrona's black blood was passed down to her, along with Patti's weapon blood. The fusion of blood caused a split weapon personality. Whenever Ariadne wields Blue STar, she takes on the form of either Polli or Tikal. Tikal's blade is a large saw, and Polli's is like Zabuza's from Naruto. (Another anime I don't own.)

So...let's aim for two reviews!

Bye!

~Cicimay1


End file.
